Baby Dinos
The three baby dinos (Egbert, Shelly and Yoko) are baby Tyrannosaurus Rexes which were adopted by Sid, a Ground Sloth. They are all voiced by director Carlos Saldanha. Sid stole the eggs from their mother (having found them alone, thinking they were abandoned) and hatched them himself. He was later taken away by Momma, their mother, for stealing her children. After being raised by Sid, they have an unusual behavior as a result of not being brought up by a dinosaur such as mimicking Sid and dancing. Personality and Traits Yoko has a darker skin tone than Egbert and Shelly. Shelly's skin on her stomach is more pinkish yellow than her brothers. Shelly also has freckles on her snout, back and tail. Each of the baby dinos are approximately 3/4 in height. They are playful, excitable, and rambunctious, often at times mimicking Sid or dancing with him. They often get hungry and will cry when they want food. They can also be very brave and protective, seen when they defended Sid from their real mother who was about eat him. When Sid was taking them to the playground they used their strength to destroy the playground and eat most of the other children with means that they are very incautious and imprudent. They eat smaller mammals but they were even chasing a young Macrauchenia. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs The eggs of the baby dinos were first found in an ice cave by Sid, who took them away to be warm. The next day, their mother came out from the Dino World to find them. Meanwhile, they hatched into three baby T-rexes whom Sid named Shelly, Egbert and Yoko. They thought that Sid was their mother (or father). While the song "Walk the Dinosaur" played, Sid bathed them, then fell asleep, and they mimicked him. Later they were playing hacky-sack with Scrat, then they jumped on Sid, and bit his fingers. He then went to get milk from an ox. He finds out it's a male, and it chases him, with the Baby Dinos in tow. Later, they want to go into Manny's Playground, Sid let them in, and of course that led to trouble, all the kids in the valley rushed into the playground, and began to destroy it. Manny and Ellie showed when Egbert ate Little Johnny, Madison, and flung Ronald through the air. Egbert spat up the two kids he swallowed, then ran past Manny's Ice Family Tree, knocking it loose and shattering it. The three baby dinos returned, when Manny was about to lecture them, but their mother showed up, and took them away, along with Sid, back to the Dino World. She let the baby dinos go, but preceded to pull Sid, while hanging on by a vine, flinging him up into her nose. She sneezed him out, and the baby dinos watched in disgust. She tried to eat Sid, but the baby dinos stopped her by getting in her face, but they couldn't stop Momma from flicking Sid with her tail, and tying him up in a tree. Later, Sid tried to feed them various vegetables (broccoli, mushrooms, etc.), which they declined, flipping the the table on him. Momma then dropped the Flightless Bird down in the vegetables' place. She flicked Sid into the pond, but he came back as the baby dinos were about to eat Flightless. Flightless then woke up, and clung to Sid, scared. Out of his normal stupidity, he threw flightless off a cliff, without thinking if it could fly or not. It was then eaten by Quetzacoatlus. Momma then brought the baby dinos a large leg of meat, which they ate off-screen while Sid and Momma are arguing. They were revealed to be plump with the leg. It made Sid angry that they liked meat more than vegetables, but Momma's gloating was cut off when she heard a loud roar from Rudy. She took the baby dinos into the jungle with her, along with Sid hanging by her tail. The last time they are seen up till the end of the film was them playing with each other while trying to evade Rudy. They disappeared into the jungle, not knowing they left Sid behind. They were later seen again briefly watching Roger (the Pteranodon, not to be confused with the character from the fifth film) take Sid away. They appeared one last time after Momma shoved Rudy off the cliff, roaring in victory. They are soon shown with Momma snuggling them, then running over to Sid to be with him one last time. They ran off with their mother, possibly to find a new home or see their father. Trivia *The possible reason why they were found in the Ice Cavern could be that their mom tried to hide them from The Dino-Birds. This can be hinted in the the fifth movie, when Gavin said that their family made a living stealing dinosaur eggs. Appearances *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - Video Game'' Gallery Baby Dinos/Gallery Category:Children Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Ice_Age:_Dawn_of_the_Dinosaurs Category:T-Rex